Jagged Puzzle Pieces
by MimuChan
Summary: Autumn didn't plan on getting caught in a rivalry. She just wanted to enjoy her life at Hogwarts. There's Harry, who's kind and sweet. Then there's Draco, who throws insults at her.Both claim they are the missing piece in her heart. Who is the real piece?


Jagged Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 1

Autumn was your usual girl. She had a haircut that resembled a bowl cut except her chestnut colored hair was jagged instead of the usual straight. Her bright jade eyes lit the sky. She looked normal or average, as she was called in her old school, but looks can deceive.

She was a witch. She had no parents, only an older wizard brother who protected her and held a roof over her head. She could still remember the day she got her acceptance letter into Hogwarts. Autumn had her eyes glued to the mail slot. She refused to move so her brother Rufus allowed her to eat in front of the door. She always shocked the guests who walked in, usually it was just Rufus's fiancé Lauren.

Like any person, she needed rest. Rufus gave her a pillow and blanket and reluctantly allowed her to sleep next to the door.

"Just let her sleep there. Remember when you were waiting for your acceptance letter? You even refused to go to the bathroom," Lauren had told Rufus.

The next morning Autumn woke up to see a crème colored envelope on the top of her head. She released an ear piercing scream.

But of course Autumn could remember it so clearly. It was only a few days ago. Now it was September 1st, 1991. She was standing in the middle of a crowded station with a large cart holding all of her luggage. Rufus had gone to the bathroom and she was alone.

_What do I do, _she pondered repeatedly to herself for Rufus left without explaining the simple procedure she would have to go through.

Her eyes widened when she saw a boy with black hair and curious green eyes, which were covered with thin black glasses, who also had a cart which vaguely resembled hers. The eleven year old girl quickly hurried towards him. "Excuse me, but do you know how to get to Platform 9 ¾?"

The boy looked at her and gulped nervously. "I'm sorry," he said, "but I'm new to this too. I'm currently looking for it too."

Autumn sighed in frustration but not at the boy but because she didn't know what to do. Then she noticed a boy with orange hair who also, like the boy and Autumn, had a cart with an owl and a lot of suit cases. He was trailing behind two older boys, who seemed like twins. They also had a cart. There was a little girl who looked a tad bit younger than the boy. In front there was a woman who resembled all of the children, Autumn decided to label her as their mother.

"Let's ask them!" Autumn pointed out. Both the boy and Autumn hurried over to the family.

"Excuse me, we don't mean to bother you but…" Autumn began.

"Do you know where station 9 ¾ is?" the boy finished for her.

The mother began to smile. "Is this your first year going to Hogwarts?" She mused. The two children nodded.

"Well, it's also Ron's first year too." The woman said as she gestured her hand to the boy. He gave them a bashful grin.

"Hello," the boy and Autumn said at the same time.

The woman smiled, obviously proud that she helped her son make some friends. "Now the way into 9 ¾ is to run into that wall over there," she pointed to a tall red brick pillar. The boy gulped, afraid that the woman may be batty.

"Go ahead, try it. You just run into it."

The two twins gave each other a devilish smile before running in. Autumn gasped when they managed to smoothly walk through it. "You try it now, go ahead," the woman gestured to the boy. He gulped before he nervously ran through the pillar.

"Now you,"

Autumn licked her lips before she ran with all her might into through the pillar. She gasped as she saw a brand new station with a sleek black and red train. She excitedly hopped onto the train after she dropped off her luggage. She quickly sat down on the first empty seat she saw. She saw the boy with black hair from before but thought it would be too weird to suddenly act like his best friend by sitting with him.

She admired the red velvet cushions underneath her before she stared out the window. There was a sudden clear of voice behind her. Autumn turned around to see a boy with blonde hair sleeked back. "I believe you're sitting in my seat, now move," the boy said.

Her eyebrows rose in confusion. "Who are you?"

"None of your business. It's Draco Malfoy," the stubborn boy said snottily as he glared weakly at her. She was confused. He just said it was none of her business then he revealed who he was. Not the sharpest rake in the shed now is he?

"Okay. I don't see your names on this seat," Autumn retorted smoothly yet inside she was mentally sweating buckets. He's probably the son of a lawyer and is planning on suing her.

"How old are you that you're playing that game?" Draco mused, obviously agitated by the commoner talking so highly to him in a childish manner.

"Well, seeing that it's my first year and I don't have any idea about what's going on here. I'll let you fill in the blank," she answered as she threw a smirk. She was secretly proud of herself. Rufus used to always throw that come back at her.

"Never mind. There's no need for me to waste my valuable time on you," Draco said as he walked into the cabin and sat diagonally from her. He wanted to stay as far away from this insane girl as much as possible.

The two remained silent. Then something flashed in Autumn's mind.

"I forgot to say goodbye!" she said as she stood up. At that moment the train began to move. "Bloody hell, you scared me." Draco muttered. She ignored his comment and hastily placed her face on the window. As she station moved away from her, she managed to see Rufus waving at her. His face seemed tinted with red and looked as if he was about to cry. Autumn bit her lip as she smiled and waved back.

When the station was far away from their view, Autumn plopped down on the seat. She began to wipe away her tears with her tweed sweater.

"Why are you crying? You pathetic wimp. It's not as if you're not going to see you family again," Draco pointed out. He never knew how to correctly deal with someone crying.

Autumn said nothing and wiped the remaining drops.

**Well how was it? It's a love triangle between Harry and Draco. I'm thinking of adding in Ron but I probably won't. Comment about what you think?**


End file.
